Return of Full Mental Alchemist
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: A collection of randomness...CHAPTER 5 is finally here! Roy seems to be having a bad day. Watermelon smashing, hospital visits, spiders, and many more things await him on his worst day ever! Review Please!
1. Beginning of the End of the Beginning

**Sakura:** "What do you get when you mix seven deadly...or maybe not so deadly...sins, one pipsqueak, a handful of birdseed, and some state alchemists?"

**Wrath:** "Cake!"

**Sakura**: "No. You get...FULL METAL PANIC...oh I mean...FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OVERLOAD!"

**Wrath**: "Can I still have some cake?"

**Sakura:** "Sure, little one. Lets go find some cake while Envy types."

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! If I did, I'd make Ed take his clothes off more often!**

type type type

* * *

Two short...people...stood outside the Washington Monument on a cool, crisp, fall day. 

"Ah yes, the sweet smell of muffins...", muttered Edward as he looked at the huge, tall...monument...in front of him.

"Mufiiiiinn?", Wrath squee'd with big watery eyes.

"Dammit Wrath you can't even spell when you're talking.", Edward said, slightly annoyed at the little monster's lack of grammers.

"Don't blame me! Envy's the one writing the story! Hey Envy if you're reading this, you spelt 'grammar' wrong!", yelled Wrath.

"Fine! I QUIT!"

"No Envy come back! He didn't mean it!"

-cough-

So, where were we? Oh yes, Ed and Wrath were standing in front of Dunkin Donuts...

"What! We were just in front of the Washington Monument!"

"Nope. It was all an_ illusion_..."

"Whatever, just get on with the story..."

So here they we're in the kitchen of dunkin donuts, Envy had finally got a job after being fired from his job as a fanfic writer.

"Who wants do-nutsssssssss!" Envy sang gleefully as he pranced out of the donutz kitchen while holdinga plate of steaming, yummy, donuts.

"Fanx Enbea fogreh sheh donuckts.." Edward said through a donut-filled mouth. (Translation: Thanks Envy, for the donuts)

"Wrath like donuts!" Wrath added, apparently speaking in 3rd person...

Then the whole world...the whole 3 miles...turned black for a second..then...

"Greed turn the lights back on."

"Its not me!"

"Lust, lights, NOW!"

"Sloth?"

"zzzzz..."

"Damn you're lazy...forget it I'll turn the fricken lights back on.."

And then the giant lightbuld exploded, so there was like...5 minutes...with no sun, and then it came back on

"Whew..." saidPride "I couldn't see the mirror..."

"Hey Envy come look Greed's passed out on your bed!"

Envy thinks, with a puzzled expression, _"I have a bed...?"_

_And now back to the donuts._

Vash the Stampede had...

Oh wait...wrong story...

_Once again, back to the donuts..._

Envy sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels on the tv..

"Survivor...nope, Pride already told me the ending...Boxing...no...Samurai Champloo...no that Fuu girl is prettier than me..the stupid whore...Football...no, wait, do they even have that here in Japan?"

"We aren't in Japan."

"Then what's that dog-guy doing here?"

"Oh, InuYasha? He just crashes here sometimes when Kagome's been pissing him off."

_Oh well, lets just say that the donuts exploded and Ed went to make out with Sakura and Wrath is busy throwing stuff into a river...and Envy's in a French Maid uniform, why not?_

"Mmmng..."

"Shh someone will hear us.."

"But.."

Envy walks in on the two teenagers "Oh this is too good. Smile for the camera!"

"And that's how Envy got to be employee of the month at Dunkin Donuts", the manager said as he hung up two pictures on the wall, one of Envy in the French Maid uniform, and one of Sakura and Ed making out. Hormones...

"So, Lust, whaddya think?" Envy said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"About what?"

"My DRESS..." He said, as he spun in a circle with pink sparklies floating around him.

"Yeah I've been wondering, why are you wearing that? Is it your work uniform?" Lust pondered

"Gaspeh! No, I'm wearing it because I want to be pretty!"

"...Oh..." Lust said, and then walked off.

"Then, as Ed plowed into his hashbrowns, everyone gave thanks for IHOP.

"Question.", said Greed

"What?"

"Why are we in Ihop?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Oh."

"Hey, can we end this chapter soon? I'm tired.." said Envy with a yawn.

"Sure! Besides, we'll all need out rest for when we make...THE BEST CAKE EVER!"

o.o

_And thats how Lust learned to change lightbulbs, Envy learned that the best way to become Employee of the Month at Dunkin Donuts is via blackmail and french maid dresses, and Wrath learned about the Washington Monument, and elevators._

"Wait, we're back at the Washington Monument now?"

"We never left...hehehe..."

"But, the sign says 'IHOP'..."

"Thats cuz we're in IHOP! Duh..."

* * *

**Sakura:** "So? How'd you like it? "

**Wrath**: "It was great! But, why was Envy wearing a dress?"

**Sakura:** "Because he's strange like that. And because I like to torture him by putting him in embarassing situations."

**Envy:** "But itdoes make meprettier, right?"

**Sakura:** "Yes...just go on thinking that."

-Ed holds up a sign- **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Cake o Rama

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED HEREIN, EXCLUDING MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIROMU ARAKAWA-SENSEI!**

* * *

What happens when you combine a 1337 H4x0rm4573r, a state alchemist, and a few homonculi? You get a giant cookie packed full of hamsters!

-silence...and cicadas-

Cicada: "Chirp"

"DAMMIT CICADAS DON'T CHIRP! THEY HUM!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love the dots. The dots love you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric had a predicament. Y'see, somehow the authoress had founda way to shove all the homonculi and him into the kitchen, and had locked them in there until they made a cake. Oh and Gluttony was away in Hawaii or somewhere...

"Dammit I can't cook! What the hell do you want me to do?" Edward Elric sighed.

Envy then took a giant bowl, I mean a GIANT bowl, and began shoving random stuff into it. "Its easy to cook, just grab stuff and shove it together and then bake it and yeppie you gots a cake!" He said as he shoved a ham sandwich into the mixture.

So Edward began shoving stuff into the giant bowl. Cookies...mayonaisse...bagels...leftover pizza...chopsticks...pineapples...and even a Playstation 2. But of course, then they had to start over because **everyone** knows that chopsticks are toxic when mixed with pineapple...

After that they poured the mixture into an even BIGGER cake pan and put it in the oven to cook.

* * *

"200 degrees?"

"Too low..."

"30 degrees celsius?"

"Idiot! Were not in Japan!"

"We aren't?"

"No."

"oops."

Sakura then proceeded to let a somewhat dazed Arakawa-sensei out of a cupboard.

"There ya go, just run home now, and keep making more Hagaren manga!"

(My apologies to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, I just had to put her in this story though! Arigatou!)

"Can't we just put it in at 400 degrees?"

"FINE 4000 IT IS!"

-blink-

"Envy will you write this for a sec I gotta go to the bathroom..."

"Sure thing..."

So the **beautiful** and **majestic** Envy began to...

-edited for reasons...unknown-

"ENVY YOU ARE NOT MAJESTIC!"

"But I am beautiful...?"

"NO!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Envy cried rivers.

haha. Envyrivers. like Haku in Spirited Away!...or maybe not.

-crash-

DAMMIT ENVY BROKE MY COMPUTER!

And suddenly Fleur Delacour came up, with all of her...fluttery-ness...and said something in French.

"Merci vous pleit..."

Yaay! I can say something in French!

Wait...?

WHY THE HELL IS FLEUR HERE! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE!

"I am on zee breaaaak." (Translation: I'm on break)

"Oh. Want some cookies?"

"HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP WITH COOKIES!" Ed screamed as he gobbled cookies. "DAMMIT THESE ARE GOOD!"

Bloody hell.

Hehe. I've always wanted to say that.

* * *

-in Hawaii-

"More punch mister?"

"Can I eat it?"

"No, you drink it.", replied the young waitress in a slightly annoyed tone.

"...I want eat. Mmm...tasty waitress."

CHOMP

* * *

Then something scary happened. My 7th grade history teacher fell from the sky and began assigning random projects to anyone in earsight.

"Ok, what the hell is 'earsight'? I mean, you cant SEE anything with your ear!"

"Shut up Hagane no chibi-san."

"YOU SHUT UP YOU TRANSVESTITE PALM TREE!"

"I STILL WANNA KNOW HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SEE WITH YOUR EAR!"

"YEAH AND I WANNA SEE THE OLYMPICS!"

"FINE!"

* * *

FIN!

(for now.)

Yaay! I finally updated! Well, actuallyI had about 6 more chapters of Full Mental to add, but itappears they deleted that story, so I'm just gonna continue this one.

Reviews are much loved!

OH! NOTES:

1. a 1337 H4x0rm4573r is, translated, a 'Leet Hackermaster'. I speak l33t, and if you need any info on it, google 'megatokyo'. Largo-san pwnz!

2. '30 C' is '30 degrees Celsius'. Basically everyone in the world aside from north america (that I kow of) uses the Celsius scale, but America uses Farenheit. 30 C is appx. 90 F (please excuse me if this is incorrect, I'm not to good at telling temperature in Farenheit)

3. Arakawa-sensei, or Hiromu Arakawa-sensei is the creator/author of Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, aka Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope to meet her someday, as she is my favourite manga artist of all time! (She also made a manga called 'Stray Dog' and I would like to read that someday!)

3a. 'Sensei' literally means 'teacher' in Japanese. I used it to show respect for Ms. Arakawa.

4. Spirited Away is an amazing anime movie by Studio Ghibli and Mr. Hayao Miyazaki-sensei. Watch it!

5. 'Merci vous pliet' (excuse my spelling) means (i THINK) 'Thank you very much' in French. I dunno. I only took 2 weeks of french in 6th grade...

6. Hagane no Chibi san is the Japaneseequivalent to calling Ed 'Fullmetal Shrimp' (its in the original FMA). And we all know Edo-kun hates being called short.

OK! REVIEW PLEASE!

NEXT CHAPTER: EVERYONE IS AT THE OLYMPICS IN TORINO, ITALY! (late, but still great!)


	3. Olympics, Dragons, and Strippers

Torino is about to be invaded...by...:

6 not-so-deadly sins and one Envy-dragon-thingy

62 lab mice

Shorty McAlchemist the Fullmidget Shrimpinator

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN I AM!"

-coughcoughIZUMIcoughcough-

and a buncha other junk.

Oh, and the olympics! Yaay!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STUFF MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC, UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE! (I own my characters that I made up, like Sakura and Rikou)**

**I DO NOT OWN TORINO, ITALY. OR THE OLYMPICS!**

* * *

"Remind me again...why are we in Italy?" Ed mumbled as he gobbled down a leftover bag of airplane peanuts.

"Cuz I wanna see the olympics."

"What the hell is an olympic?"

-mouse runs by-

"Its where a buncha people from other countries come and compete for medals and yada yada yada..."

".sssooo...why are we here?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz?"

-mouse runs by-

"Yes, Cuz."

Then some Italian lady came up and offered Ed a baguette but he couldn't understand her so he hid behind a conveniently placed dragon.

wait...dragon?

"DRAGON? WTF!" Shrimpy McShortstuff screamed.

"Oh, hi Hagane no Chibi-san. long time no see." said the dragon in a familiar voice.

"HOLYSHIT ENVY!"

-mouse runs by-

"Yup. Thats my name." -looks at baguette- "Hey, you gonna eat that? Cuz I'm starvin' man...those airline peanuts were tiny!" the Envy-dragon said.

"WHY ARE YOU A DRAGON!"

"WE'LL, I'M A DRAGON IN CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALA!"

"YES, AND ROY HAS AN EYEPATCH! THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Ah yes, Roy and his eyepatch. his sexy eyepatch, as some Taisa-fangirls call it.

-mouse runs by-

"YES! MY EYEPATCH! THAT MAKES ME A PRIME CANDIDATE FOR FUHRER!" is what Roy had shouted every day since he read the page of spoilers for the Hagaren movie.

He'd also shouted "**LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY NAKED GLORY**!" recently at a bar, but I'm not gonna get into that.

"Wait, I thought we were at the Olympics?"

"The what?"

-mouse runs by-

"...never mind."

LOYAL CANINE, HOW WE SALUTE THEE!

"What was that for?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly, without any warning, Izumi Curtis jumped through a window and kicked Ed in the face.

Why? Because she kicks ass. And, apparently, Ed's face too.

-mouse runs by-

She then proceeded to run away cackling manically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and that sort of stuff.

yeah...

-a stage falls from the sky-

ITS TIME FOR...

**BARRY'S SEXY HAT DANCE!**

-mouse runs by-

-Barry the Chopper comes up in all his armoured glory and starts slapping his butt while wearing a sombrero-

"I'm too sexy for my shirt...too sexy for my shirt...so sexy..." he sung while dancing.

On a pole.

"BARRY'S A STRIPPER!" shouted a drunk Jean Havoc as he lit up yet another cancer-candle.

-mouse runs by-

Then, just before the end of Chapter 3, Maes Hughes ran up onto Barry's stage waving around the national flag of Amestris.

**Completely naked.**

"OMFG MY EYES!"

**FIN!**

* * *

Yaay! Chapter 3 is done!

Oh yeah! Notes!

1. Torino, Italy is the host of the 2006 Winter olympics. Yaay Italy! I'm part Italian too!

2. Yes, Envy is a dragon in the Fullmetal Alchemist movie, Conqueror of Shambala. And Roy has an eyepatch too.

3. "LOYAL CANINE, HOW WE SALUTE THEE!" is a quote from the english dub of the FMA episode "Fullmetal vs Flame".

4. Please don't ask me how I thought up the idea of Barry being a pole dancing stripper. I have no idea.

* * *

OK! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I think Iwant to make it a spoof of 'When a Stranger Calls'.

"Have you checked the children?"

"No...wait...I have children?"

Hahaha...I dunno, I'll think up something. Byes!

* * *

**DID YOU NOTICE THE MICE RUNNING BY?**

* * *


	4. Narutarded Alchemist

OMFG I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA TO UPDATE MY STORY! YAY! FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FOREVER! VIVA LA TOILET PAPER! SIEG BALL!

Okay, this chapter's gonna be a FMAxNaruto crossover.

anyways...

Oh, if you see 'Sakura' as a character name in this fanfic, thats NOT Sakura from Naruto. Thats me.

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, NARUTO, EYESHIELD 21, OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA (aside from the doujinshi our club produces)!  
IF I DID, I'D KILL DANTE, RUN OFF WITH ED, GAARA, ITACHI, KIMIMARO,AND ENVY AND WE'D START OUR OWN BAR A LA "Coyote Ugly".**

**(I do not own Coyote Ugly)**

IZUMI AND HAYATE FOREVER!

-hides-

* * *

It was a hot summer day. 

-snowflakes-

I SAID... it was a HOT SUMMER DAY!

"Oops, sorry, let me add another background" said the crossdressing palm tree as he moved the snowflake machine away.

"Envy, just go away. Its summer anyways, so we can go outside" replied a very TICKED-OFF narrator.

"Narrator...Nar...NARUTO! OKAY NARUTO TIME!" Mr.Transvestite Tree screamed as he prepared to throw the Cartoon Network version of Naruto at the narrator.

"NO YOU IDIOT! NOT THE LAME-Y VERSION! WE WANT-"

-protesters holding signs that say "WE WANT JAPANESE NARUTO!" flood the streets"

Envy then decided to poke a Sasuke fangirl that was holding a sign that says "SASUKE'S NOT GAY".

"Hey, can you ask that Sasuke hottie if he's free next weekend? Tell him its from his best customer, Envy-san"

FANGIRL BLITZ! (Thanks to Eyeshield 21 for the definition of 'blitz')

-thousands of Sasuke fangirls run everywhere-

Suddenly Izumi crashed through the window, kicked Ed in the face, and went to make some instant iced tea.

"Hey Sakura, where's the iced tea mix?"

"Your mom." Envy snickered, but only for a second, cuz then Mrs.Curtis promptly proceeded to nail him in the face with the stove.

"Please don't throw the appliances, Izumi-sensei..."

"Hey, you know who'd make a good couple?" Ed said lazily as he gnawed on some Pocky. The green tea kind. yummeh!

"Roy and Ed?"

Ed also decided to hurl the toaster at Señor Palm Tree.

"I HATE THAT PAIRING! And no, thats DEFINATLEY not what I'm thinking of."

"Then what was it?"

-cough-

"Uhh..." -hides from Izumi-sensei- "IZUMI AND HAYATE!"

"WHAAATT!"

"WHO THE HELL IS HAYATE! YOU MEAN THAT DOG FROM THE "Flame vs Fullmetal" EPISODE!" Izumi was going berserk

"No! I mean the Hayate from Naruto." Ed said, shielding his face as Izumi prepared to throw the couch. And it was a big couch too.

"THATS JUST AS BAD CUZ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS!"

Then suddenly...

ITACHI FELL FROM THE SKY! WOOOOOOOOO!

AND WE ALL GLOMPED HIM!

YAY!

"Eeew, Envy don't glomp Itachi. He's not gay like his brother."

"IM NOT GAY!" screeched Sasuke.

Hayate stood facing a very annoyed Izumi Curtis. "Umm..."

Izumi spoke first "Look, I'm married so..."

"Really? I have a girlfriend...I don't know what that girl was thinking when she told me.."

"Yeah..."

DOUBLE SAKURAS! ME VERSUS SAKURA FROM NARUTO!

And I killed her. She dead. Yay! That way Sasuke can express his feelings for Oreo-chan, and Meloda can have Rock Lee!

"YAAAY! LEE!" Meloda screamed gleefully.

"I DO NOT LOVE OROCHIMARU!"

"I DO!" screamed rabid Oreo fangirls as they glomped Orochimaru.

"I AM SQUIDWARD!"

"PATRICK HUNGRY!"

-BOOM!-

Deidara had found Kimbley and they blew up the fanfiction.

OOH! NEW YAOI PAIRING! DEIDARAxKIMBLEY!

"EEEW!"

**FIN**

* * *

Okay. Randomness with a capital 'R'. Umm..no comments! I love Ed! And Itachi! Envy and Deidara are gender-confused! My name's Sakura too! SAKURA VERSUS SAKURA! Oreo-chan is whatI call Orochimaru.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Roy's Troubles

Um...I finally updated! Yay!

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THE OTHER ANIME/MANGA/OTHER MENTIONE IN THIS STORY!**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

It had been days since bla bla bla bla this is really annoying.

This chapter deals with Roy. And his troubles. Thats all. Not really, but yeah.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, eating his curds and whey. Then along came a spider...

"Aha! I found some food!" a tan-skinned man with 8 arms proclaimed. He had a really neat belt too. It was lavender coloured, and looked like a huge piece of rope.

"ZOMFG SPIDER! EEW!" Roy screamed. He wipped out a can of Raid and sprayed it in the dude's eyes. Then Mr. Spider Arms fell onto the ground, twitching. Riza Hawkeye walked in, looked at the twitcher, and screamed "OMG ROY KILLED SPIDER MAN!"

"WAIT RIZA! HE'S NOT-" But it was too late, she had already ran out the door, proclaiming to all of East HQ that "ROY IS A SPIDER MAN KILLER!".

Roy sighed, and continued eating his foods and whey..or..whatever it was...

* * *

Armstrong burst in the door, carrying an unconscious Havoc. "COLONEL, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM I JUST-"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT-UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT MY PORRIDGE!" Roy screamed, spewing a mouthful of half-chewed-wheaties-looking porridge at Armstrong. Breda burst in the door too.

"ROY, FALMAN'S A CHEATER AND I WANT HIM DEMOTED OR PUT INTO A WOODCHIPPER!" the chubby man screamed. Has anyone noticed that Breda looks a little like Chouji from Naruto? Hmm...

"I AM NOT A CHEATER!" Falman screeched at Breda.

"YOU CHEATED WHEN WE WERE PLAYING GO LAST MONDAY!"

"YOU STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!"

All this was giving Roy a headache. Finally he threw his purse at the two feuding men, and a stilleto shoe at Armstrong. Havoc chose that moment to wake up, and the heel of the shoe stabbed him right in the forehead. Then he died. For real. Not really.

And Roy continued eating his porridge. Wait..wasn't it curds and whey? Ehh...porridge is better so there.

* * *

Thirty minuts had passed. Roy had almost finished eating his Raisin Bran when his least-favourite dancing partner...erm...suboordinate..burst in the door.

"HET COLONEL BASTARD, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

Roy gritted his teeth. "And.what.would.that.be?" he siad, a vein popping out on his forehead.

"Is six a colour?"

Roy grinded his teeth together. "What?"

"I SAID...Mr. Deaf Colonel Flamestang, IS SIX A COLOUR?"

Roy didn't even bother answering, he just threw the bowl of cereal at Ed.

After leaving the room, Ed said to Al. "I guess that means 'yes'."

* * *

A little while later, Roy was busyeating a Slim Fast bar when a congo line of his suboordinates burst through the doors. Now, before I continue, two things should be noted.

1. They were all wearing grass skirts and coconut bras, and.

2. They were all male. Riza was busy reviving a dead ferret. or...something.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Roy screamed. Fuery shrugged, and put a watermelon down in the middle of the room. "SMASH THE WATERMELON!" he cried, taking out a baseball bat. But it wasn't just ANY baseball bat, it was a GOLDEN baseball bat. With a huge dent in it. He brought it down and smashed the melon so bad it splattered everywhere and even killed someone. Someone screamed 'FUERY IS LIL' SLUGGER!"

"GET.OUT.NOW!" Roy screamed.

And the all left. Except Ed, who kept shaking his little hula-skirted body to the Chicken Dance.

* * *

Once again, the doors burst open. You knew that was gonna happen, right? Haha.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" Roy screamed. He was on the brink on insanity. You should go there sometime, I have a summer home there and its nice. Sunny.

Riza was standing there, holding some papers addressed with the national symbol of the Amestris military. "Roy, I have some important news." she said. A monkey flew by on an airplane shaped like a macaroni noodle.

"Important? What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"We're replacing you." she said, stoicly. So stoicly, in fact, that if she had black hair, she would have looked exactly like Sasuke. Eeew.

Roy spit out his coffee. Oh wait he wsn't drinking coffee...well, if he had been, he would have spit it out in surprise.

"REPLACING ME? WITH WHO?" he screamed. Riza motioned to a tomato in a chair. A well dressed tomato in a very nice looking suit, with matching fedora. Roy nearly passed out.

"YOU'RE REPLACING ME WITH A VEGETABLE?"

Riza slapped him. "NOT A VEGETABLE! A FRUIT! TOMATOES ARE FRUIT!"

Roy had enough of this. He passed out, and woke up later in a hospital.

* * *

In the hospital he looked over at the patient beside him.

"Hey man, what are you in here for?" the pale man said, coughing. Roy sighed. "I passed out because I got replaced with a vegetable...er..fruit. What are you in here for?" he asked

The man beside him chuckled. "Stuff." he said, unwrapping a mega-size Reese's cup and shoving it in his mouth. Roy screamed at the nurse "HEY, WHY DOES HE GET TO HAVE CANDY AND I DON'T?"

The nurse screamed back. "IDIOT, KIMIMARO'S TERMINAL, HE'S ALLOWED TO EAT WHATEVER HE WANTS!" she finished screaming. The person named Kimimaro was busy shoving more candy into his mouth.

So, Roy passed out again.

* * *

HAHA! Roy had a pretty hard day, eh? Just a few notes:

1. The 8-armed spider dude is Kidoumaru from Naruto. Sound Five fun-ness!

2. 'Go' is a game sort of like Othello...or something...I play it, and its very ineresting.

3. 'Lil' Slugger' is the kid that hits people with a bent baseball bat from Paranoia Agent.

4. Kimimaro is also from Naruto. He was really sick. But he died. -cry-

5. The line that the nurse said is a variation on a line from a fanfiction I read. I tried to find it so I could say 'I got this from bla bla fanfiction by bla bla person' but I coudldn't find it. If anyone has read the fanfiction where Kabuto is making all the Sounds eat healthy and Kimimaro is eating Pocky, please tell me. That was funny. I give credit for the inspiration of that line to whomever wrote it.

* * *

Um...yeah. Roy is a bastard! But we all still love him!

WE, THE FANGIRL COMMUNITY, LOVE ED MORE!

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU A BOX OF FRUIT SNACK GUMMIES SHAPED LIKE CHIBI FMA CHARACTERS!**

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
